A new sensei for cell 7
by Von Kreuz
Summary: Major changes happen with Cell 7. A new Team member takes an open spot. And Naruto becomes a Sensei? AU. Rated M for later. Pairings: Naruto/Hanabi


A new Sensei to Cell 7

AN: Hello readers. First of all, I will not abandon one of my current stories. Some might take some time before I can update them, but there is a reason for it. Some of the Stories flow easier as the others. But I will do my best to bring new material to them. I just need the right idea of course ^^  
Well. I got inspired by the story from Madhatter66 called a Shock to Team 7. So for that, if you sometimes come back Madhatter66 thank you for the inspiration ;)

Okay some small information on the Story self. It will be AU and I will use the village setting in use in Combat Butler. So there wont the beatings and hunts in his childhood flashbacks. He will have a hard time based on the shadow of his parents. Many of the clans stand behind him. And only a handful of the civilians show him the cold shoulder. But I will use clichés, based on the uchiha and some characters.

His appearance will be different from canon as well. He will come more after his mother with his look. And some of his abilities changed (he inherit the chakra chains, and his mothers affinity.) the genetically side of his father will be slight dormant. The only thing that is awake is the calculated mind of Minato and the slight wind affinity.

I also will play with the ages of some of the characters. In this story Naruto will be around 14. Hanabi will be around 10. The pairing is Naruto/Hanabi.

Okay. I think there isn't much to say in that AN for now. I look forward to reviews of course. If the review is good I will answer, flames will mostly be ignored so in that case it will be only a waste of time to flame.

Slight warning: I will use a few things from Madhatter66 first chapter. So if you have the feeling that you have seen something like that somewhere else then this would be the reason ;)

Things to keep an eye on:  
**Bold stuff** – Biju, Shouting, inner persona, jutsu  
_Cursive stuff_ – Mostly thinking or Flashbacks

Chapter 1  
- Sensei Uzumaki –

"Mission accomplished, Lord Hokage. All Details are in the mission report sir." The squad Leader from Cell 7 said. Kakashi handed the Hokage the report scroll. With a nod the Hokage took the scroll and opened it. The mission started as a normal escort to wave. A simple C-Rank mission that turned into an A-Rank.  
The mission Report had a detailed report to the shinobi they had faced and how the Genin had reacted during those encounters.

"Good work. I will give you two days to recover. Dismissed." The Hokage said. With a not Kakashi and his Genin moved to the door. "Naruto, would you stay for a while, there are some things I have to say to you." he added.

Naruto nod and stayed behind. Sakura and Sasuke left the room without a second glance. In their eyes the baka deserve whatever the Hokage had in mind for him. Kakashi turned his attention back to Naruto and showed a slight disappointed expression with is visible eye. Then he left in a whirl of leaves.

"Seems Sensei is not happy. But well you can't please everyone." Naruto said with a neutral expression as he moved up to a chair and took place on it.

"Now that we are alone, more or less, I want to hear your report Jonin Uzumaki." The old Hokage said with a slight smile.

Naruto scratched his head a bit. It was a few years that someone called him Jonin.

"Permission to release the transformation Seal Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked with a slight grin. The Hokage only nodded and with that Naruto released the seal he had attached on the back of his head. As the seal got shut down the boy started to change. His hair turned to a fiery red and his eyes become slight violet.

"Much better. It takes much Chakra to keep that seal active. And I had to be careful not get hit on the area. Not an easy thing to do when you have a fan-girl with a temper." He added.

The Hokage nod and watched the boy in front of him as he took out a small brown booklet.

"First of all. Things like that shouldn't happen. We have to collect more information from our Clients. I am not sure how, but it seems that Tazuna slipped through Danzo's control system. Mistakes like that can be deadly, combine that with untrained genins and the catastrophe is programmed." Naruto said and paused for a moment. It was true. In his eyes this mission was filled with mistakes. Started from the missing Intel of the client to the point where the current Team leader went on with the task.

"I will send Danzo the Details my boy. But sometimes things like that happen. We are human after all." The Hokage said.

"True point. First of all the mission was a large sum of wrong decisions. Our first encounter was the Demon Brothers. During the encounter Kakashi faked his death and observed our reactions. Genin Haruno's interaction was close to none. Genin Uchiha and I managed to take the two nuke-nins down. During the battle I was harmed and poisoned. But thanks to my tenant I managed to neutralize the poison. Kakashi praised the action from Genin Uchiha and scolded me and Genin Haruno. After things settled down we got the needed Intel from Client Tazuna that there would be hired nuke-nin after him in the order of the business men Gato. After a voting to move on we continued our travel to Wave country. This decision, even when I also voted for moving on, was a mistake from Kakashi. After that the Mission turned to an A-Rank he didn't see the need to send one of his summons to inform you of the change in the mission rank." Naruto said and paused for a moment.

The Hokage listened to the report with a neutral face, but inside of him he was not happy to hear about that.

"As we continued our Mission we faced Momochi Zabuza, member of the seven swordsman of the mist. Even when he is a rogue member of the group he is still a problem for a cell with fresh genin and one jonin. To keep up my personal mission I had to play along so the fight was a disaster. The report of Kakashi should show what had happened. So I will not go into detail there. The result of the fight was a slight injured Genin and an exhausted Jonin." Naruto added for his report.

"From the report it's stated that Zabuza was neutralized by a hunter-nin which turned later to the accomplice from Zabuza. Is that right so far?" the hokage asked as he looked through the report scroll.

"That is correct. Hokage-sama. The Hunter-nin was an accomplice from Zabuza. The name of her was Haku. A hyoton user and survivor of the bloodline purge. She died through the hands from Kakashi and the use of the Raikiri technique. Before that, Genin Uchiha activated his bloodline and nearly died in the confrontation with Haku. In a total evaluation the mission was chaotic and it is luck that no one died." Naruto said in a finishing word on his view of the mission.

The Hokage nod and looked over the team evaluation from Kakashi. In the report of the jonin it was clear that Naruto and Sakura where evaluated with a negative eye. Something that needs more investigation, that was for sure. "What is your evaluation of Cell 7 Naruto?" the Hokage asked.

"My personal evaluation of the team?" Naruto asked. The Hokage nod.

"In my eyes the team needs much attention. Be it on training and of course the buildup. I know my mission was to have an eye on the Uchiha. But to be serious about that matter. The Uchiha has too much problems. Started from his superior complex and at the end the point that he calls himself an avenger. Combined with the envy based on the progress of others and something that looks like a dead wish. I would see him unfit in the shinobi ranks. I believe that when he is able to gather information about his brothers that he would leave the team on purpose, even when it is in a combat situation. Also, he is not able to work in a team. But this problem documented in the reports I have set up based on him." Naruto said. He wasn't a friend of the current Uchiha in the village and he made it clear in his reports that the Uchiha will be a problem in the coming future.

"Haruno is on the pit of the team. No real combat knowledge and of course plays with her book smarts. From the start and through the mission she was an obstacle in the duty. It was more than luck that she returned in one peace. She only knew the academic skills and nothing more. In the time the team exists she never visited the library and studied the open jutsu scrolls. The thing she does is to run after the Uchiha like a lost puppy. Personal, I would say she has potential when she took the situation serious. But at the moment I would transfer her into a different team or would move her to a high training regime. Started with food and ending with building up everything she lacks in body and mind. She would need special attention." Naruto said in the case of Sakura. It was true that the Girl has potential with the right training, but that was not possible with the current sensei.

"Last is Kakashi. Telling the truth, I have no idea where to start with him. One major point would be his laziness. I know the situation and where he is through that time, but it seems that he can't move on. His teammates are dead. I know a tragic situation, but he has a responsibility over the new generation of Shinobi of this village. And that he also is still affected by the death of his sensei. I miss my father as well, but I look forward and hope that in the afterlife my father is proud of the things I achieved and that is the motivation Kakashi lacks. Next point is his training regime. Before we started the Mission to wave we only worked on teamwork. And he also focuses his whole attention on the Uchiha. I am not angry that he didn't pay much attention to me. But there is Haruno as well and in my eyes she needs more attention as the Uchiha. The girl is not only a danger to herself but to the rest of the team as well. The only training we did during the wave mission was tree climbing. Something that should be done in the first week of team building. And from my former reports it is clear that he trains the Uchiha more than Haruno." He said and rubbed his head a bit.

The whole situation was worse. And without intervention things will be much worse as it should.

"What is your opinion Naruto? You know that I trust your insight in this situation." the Hokage said in a calm voice. He was not happy about the situation and the behavior of the current team setting. It looked good in the start. It was like in the past, but this might be a problem. It always ended in a form of tragedy.

"I think we have to change things immediately jiji. I would like to become a co-sensei. So I have the chance to work on some of the mistakes that are more the visible. I still can keep an eye on the Uchiha and of course I can prepare Haruno to become a proper a shinobi. From there it will be easier to see the further path of the Genin of the team. But we need a replacement for my spot." Naruto said in a serious tone.

The Hokage nod to the words. It was time to change the team dynamics and he had a good idea what he will do.

"Alright. I have some files with Genin that will get tested for early graduation. Mostly Clan children, maybe one or two civilian Kids." The Hokage said as he passed the files to Naruto.

"I know I may sound biased in that point but I will not choose one of the civilian kids. The reason is that I need someone who would be able to catch up." He said as he passed the file of a Hyuuga. He raised an eyebrow.

"I see you noticed the file on Hanabi Hyuuga. What do you think about the fact that she will graduate early? Her father deems that she is ready to be a genin." The Hokage said.

Naruto nod to his words. He knew about the Girl. He also knew about her sister. A good heart, but not really fit for front work. In his eyes and what he gathered in information he would set Hinata in the medical sector. Hanabi on the other side was different. She was fast in learning and had a good head n her shoulders. Next to Neji the second prodigy of the Hyuuga clan.

"I have met her once or twice. A good child. Maybe a bit locked on the arrogance part of the clan, but with a bit motivation that can change. What I have seen based on her records; I would see her fit for a Shinobi duty. In my eyes she might be a good replacement for my spot." Naruto said. He closed the file and handed it to the old man.

"Then it's set. In two days the change will be official. I also thank you for the report and your honest words in that matter. Your father and mother would be proud. Now you should spend the two days to recover. You have earned it." The Hokage said with a smile.

Naruto nod with a smile. He will be able to be himself again. Playing the idiot was hard work and it drained much of his energy and patience. And now he can toss away this role.

"Thank you jiji. I will use the time to get a new outfit as well. Just one question the Uzu Headband, is it still in the safe? Cause I want to war it as well." He asked in a slight happy voice.

The Hokage nod to the question. He knew about the pride Naruto has about his heritage and the fact that his clan was an important part of the leave. Naruto was mostly the only one who had two Headbands. The leave one would cover his forehead and the Uzu one would be attached to his right arm.

"Perfect. And I am happy that I can get this abomination of a jumpsuit off." He said with a big smile on his face. And with that he moved slowly to the door.

"Your parents house is set up for you. So you don't have to worry about cleaning or food. Have a nice day Naruto." The hokage said in a gentle voice.

"Thank you jiji." Naruto answer and with that moved out of the room.

The Hokage moved his chair to the window that gave a beautiful picture of the village and rubbed his chin. The changes that will be made could have a large impact. And he was curious how Naruto will work with the coming events.

Two Days later  
Training Field 7

"Where is he? When the Idiot don't show up in the next second I will beat him to a pulp." Sakura shrieked. First her words were not aimed to anyone who was around her, but thanks to the shrieking it didn't matter.

"Ma, ma Sakura. Maybe he over slept, wouldn't be the first time." Kakashi said with his careless voice. It was a strange event that Kakashi was on time. And that could be called a bad omen when you were religious.

Sasuke on the other side didn't say a thing. He was more fumed that he was forced to wait. And waiting didn't match with his plan. He would hurt the dobe in their spar.

"Seems cell 7 is here. That is good. And I see that you are punctual as well Kakashi. So I am not forced to order some ANBU to collect you." A voice said that slowly grew closer. The owner of the voice was the Hokage himself who was in company of a girl that was around ten years from the looks. And from the eyes the girl had it was clear that she was a Hyuuga.

"Genin Naruto is still missing lord Hokage." Kakashi said. To his surprise the Hokage only shook his head.

"He is one of the reasons why I am out here. First of all, this Hyuuga Hanabi and she will be your new Team member." The Hokage said before he got interrupted by Sakura.

"Wait… a new team member. I thought that we were complete? I mean a Jonin, three genin. The normal setting. And why did she replace the baka? Is he unfit for shinobi duty?" sakura throw in. It was clear that she didn't thought through her words. A trait that would cost her the head in the future if she didn't get that fixed.

The expression of the hokage turned slightly dark as he looked to the pink haired girl who slowly moved back as a reaction.

"Her mouth is faster as her brain. Are you sure that she is one of the best from her class Hokage-sama?" Hanabi asked in her neutral voice.

The Hokage only nod as an answer. In his eyes Sakura will need much work to straight the mistakes out of her system.

"It seems so. I will give the Academy Programs a deeper look when we finish this meeting." He started but paused for a moment as he felt the change in the area. "Seems he is here." He added.

Without a warning a black smoke cloud appeared next to the Hokage. Kakashi and Sasuke moved into their fighting stances. Sakura was startled by the sudden event.

"I hope I am not late Hokage-sama. I had to gather the rest of my gear." A voice said as the smoke slowly cleared up. The person the stand next to the old man was a young teen around 14 years. One of the eye catchers were his fiery red hair and his light violet eyes. His gear was a slight modified ANBU combat uniform. On his belt there was a small object that seemed to be one of his weapons.

On his forehead was the official Konoha headband and on his right arm was the headband from Uzu.

Kakashi's eye widened as he saw the boy and moved out of his stance. With a wave of his hand he signaled Sasuke to do the same. Sakura was not sure what to think. She had never seen the boy in the village, but something in her head screams to her that she knows this guy.

"How, when…" Kakashi asked. He knew the boy. And this was the same moment he noticed the whisker marks on his face. Guilt was growing to the fact that he missed his own words on the underneath the underneath teaching.

"Ah, seems Jonin Hatake remembers me. It is a disappointment that the men the prays to look under the underneath didn't noticed it faster. I hate to say it, but you should get tested if you are fit for further duty." The young teen said as his eyes focused on Kakashi.

"Okay. Now that all are here. I have to inform you that starting with this day. Uzumaki Naruto is not longer a part of Cell 7 in the direction of a mere Genin. Hyuuga Hanabi will take over his spot. Jonin Hatake you are hereby demoted to co-sensei. Jonin Uzumaki Naruto will take over your spot and fix the mistakes that happened through your training regime, or better the lack off. All decisions Uzumaki will do have full weight. Now I think it is time to leave you too settle down with the new cell Jonin Uzumaki." The Hokage said in his strict business voice. And before the other got the chance to react he was gone in a whirl of leaves.

'Main sensei? Well that is new. But okay, swim with the flow and do the best out of it' Naruto thought to himself.

Kakashi was perplexed, he was demoted. And the boy he had seen as a loud mouth idiot had his place. He remembered the time he had seen the boy and kicked himself that he was the idiot. An idiot not to see who the once blond genin was.

"How could you dead last be a jonin when sasu…" sakura started to shriek but was blasted with a slight wave of ki that forced her to the knees.

"First of all. Cut that bullshit. I am not the dead last you want to see me. That was an act. A good one I have to say when even Hatake couldn't see through it. Second. From this day you and the rest of the current genin will address me with Sensei Uzumaki, is that clear." Naruto said in a strict voice.

Sakura nod her head out of fear and Hatake raised his eye brow to the words that were directed to him. But he didn't complain. He knew better then to fight against the boy now. The only one that didn't get the message was Sasuke.

"Pft… I will not call a dobe sensei. I am superior. I should be Jonin and not a waste like you." Sasuke said and wanted to add much more to his speech as he were interrupted by a fist in his stomach. And the only thing that runs through his mind was one word 'Fast'.

Naruto stopped the tirade of the Uchiha with a fast move and a single fist

"Listen close Uchiha. I am your sensei. This means you will respect me as a superior. I will not take your shit. Same goes to Haruno and you Hatake. But back to you little Sasuke. Currently you are second on the bottom of this cell. Sure you are over sakura in the means of skill but that is not a compliment. At this moment the only one in this cell who is worth her salt is Hyuuga Hanabi. So be a good boy and act like a normal genin, or I will take pleasure in beating you into gear. Is that clear Genin?" Naruto said. His words were hard and filled with venom.

Sasuke couldn't answer. The fact that he was still trying to catch his breath didn't allowed him to say a thing.

"I asked. Is. That. Clear! Genin Uchiha?" Naruto added with a bit of force behind his words.

"Cr…crystal" Sasuke managed to say with the air he had gathered.

Hanabi watched the scene with wide eyes. It was clear that the Uzumaki boy was much more than she could get out of the things her big sister was saying. In Hanabi's mind he was perfect or better much more than that. She has to see her father after that to give him the information about this event, which was for sure.

Sakura started to get angry. How could this baka hurt her Sasuke?

"We should beat him. He hurt our Sasuke and this means revenge, cha!" her inner rambled. But as she tried to move she felt a hand on her shoulder. As she looked up she noticed Kakashi.

"Let it pass. You won't have a chance against him." He said in a calm voice. Sakura seethed but could only nod. She would get her revenge.

"I have to admit; even with my Byakugan I was not able to follow you Sensei Uzumaki. How could you be that fast?" Hanabi asked in a curious voice.

Naruto turned his attention to her and smile. He moved his fist out of Sasukes stomach. As a result the said boy felt to the ground. Naruto moved up to Hanabi.

"That would be telling. But I am not a Jonin without reason. Well, seems we will cut our training a bit short. The Uchiha is not in the condition to train and Haruno should cool off. Jonin Hatake, we have an appointment with the Hokage later. Be punctual or you will be sorry. And this is not an empty threat. For you Hyugga Hanabi, you should take the day to prepare yourself, tomorrow we will have much to do. Okay, team meeting tomorrow 06:00 sharp. And to all of you don't be late. It is not a good start when I have to punish you on the first day." Naruto said and vanished in a black smoke cloud.

Sasuke managed to get up and looked mostly angry, but he was not in the condition to do something. His stomach still hurt from the one punch. He looked to the others and left the field with his hurt pride.

"Wait for me Sasuke-kun" Sakura shouted as she followed him.

The only two people on training field 7 were Hanabi and Kakashi. There was a heavy silence as the watched Sasuke and sakura leave. With a shrug Kakashi started to read his icha icha book he carried with himself and started to leave the field without saying anything. The only one that remained was Hanabi who was in her thoughts for the moment.

"Seems Father is right with the things he said before this meeting. This Uzumaki would be a good addition to the clan. I should act fast to keep sure that he will not be taken by someone else." She thought to herself and with a slight smile she walked slowly back to the Hyuuga compound. For her this will be more than good. And when all cards will be played right then she would have a strong man next to her.

TBC

AN: Okay this chapter has lots of dialog but I think for this story to get started it was a needed thing. The next chapter will focus a bit more on Naruto and a bit of his past. And of course the start of his training regime. And the event that leads to the Chunin exams will start there as well. I have many ideas, and maybe some of you might not like it, but give it a try. With each chapter I write or story I create I get a better hang on the writing. Well, see you all next time.


End file.
